oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Deadman Invitational II: Now Open
Deadman Invitational II The Deadman Invitational II will begin shortly! At the end of the update timer currently counting down in game, those who have been invited can log into world 317 and start building up their account. The event Over the course of the next five days, the top 2,000 players from Deadman seasonal will build up accounts on a brand new Deadman world. At 6:30pm BST this Saturday, fog will begin to descend on the world killing players in its path. Respawning will be disabled, every Deadman will be forced into a small area and, with $10,000 going to the last Deadman alive, they will be forced to fight. The final hour of the tournament will be streamed live from the RuneScape Twitch channel at 6:30pm BST on Saturday 25th June. Do not miss it! Full schedule Below are the key dates and times you will need to know as a viewer or participant of the Deadman Invitational. *'Invitational livestream begins' - 6pm BST 25th June *'Deadman Invitational final hour begins' - 6:30pm BST 25th June *'Deadman Invitational reaches final stage' - 7:30pm BST 25th June *'Winner is declared' *'Deadman mode season 2 launches' Deadman Season 2 Immediately following the conclusion of the Deadman Invitational we will be launching Deadman Mode season 2 for all Old School members to play! We've looked at what you had to say about last season and have implemented a number of changes into season 2: The Grand Exchange One of the biggest changes we are making is the introduction of the Grand Exchange. Season 2 of Deadman Mode will be more about building up your account and killing other players, and less about standing around looking for people to trade. The Grand Exchange has been a highly requested update for Deadman Mode since the original release back in October last year. We are interested to see how it goes and how the game mode is impacted by such a big change. Depending on the success of the Grand Exchange in seasonal Deadman Mode, we may also offer it as an addition to the permanent Deadman world. Changes to un-noting items In the early days of Deadman Mode we saw players using their game knowledge, creativity and skill in order to avoid death. Over time, players got wise to the fact you can use noted food on bank booths, un-noting it and leaving you able to tank for a potentially endless amount of time. This caused more and more people to use this method above all others and took a way a lot of the intensity of skulling. For Deadman season 2 we are removing the ability to un-note items by using them on bank booths and chests. This will get rid of these unlimited food tanking methods and will ensure that Deadman Mode rewards players who think ahead. Changes to PJing For Deadman Mode season 2 we are going to be changing PJing mechanics for player-vs-player combat. We will be changing PJing so it works the same way it does in PvP worlds. Our aim with this change is to make life easier for solo PKers and to reduce the impact that teams are able to have in single combat areas. Having multiple people attack a single target will be much, much harder with the new PJ timer in place. Alongside this change to combat we will be improving the content we have in place to prevent boxing. Since we implemented some anti-boxing changes late last year we have seen the impact it has had. We now know how much further we can push it and what changes we need to make to improve the system. Change to the experience curve In previous seasons we have seen players reaching high levels very quickly and, as a result, being able to dominate players just coming into the game. In order to help balance things out, we will be changing the experience curve for Deadman season II. Experience will still be very quick at lower levels, but the more you train your stats the smaller your experience multiplier will get. We hope that this will help people race through the lower levels, without snowballing a high level player's advantage too much. ---- Good luck to all who are participating in the tournament. We are excited to see who comes out on top and will be keeping a close eye on the action over the next 5 days! In other news *The Monster Examine spell will now display whether or not a monster is classified as a demon. *Some changes have been made to the Blast Furnace to help prevent griefing. Mods Archie, Ash, Ed, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Roq, Weath, West The Old School Team